The Diary
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Buku Diary Hermione Hilang! Kira2 Siapa yg Menemukannya ya? Let's Find Out...   Author Ga bs Bkn Summary
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary**

Pairing: DraMione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter By J.K Rowling. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Fanfic abal alias Sampah, Ga Jelas Deh. Enjoy aja ya! NB: Lots of Typos!

**The Diary**

"Mau Kau Apakan Setumpuk buku tua itu?" Tanya Ron Sedikit Heran, Melihat Hermione Membawa Setumpuk Buku dr Perpustakaan.

"Buat Belajar, Sebentar Lagi OWL." Hermione Menjawab Alakadarnya smbl Terus Memperhatikan Langkahnya.

"Mau Ku Bantu?" Tawar Harry.

"Ti-tidak Usah, Aku bs Sendiri" Kata Hermione yg Kini Langkahnya Mulai Tdk Seimbang.

Tiba-Tiba Dr Lorong, Terdengar Suara Berisik.

ZRUGGGGGGGGGGG

"MINGGIR WOY"

Seketika Hermione Menoleh, Dan…

BRUKKK

Si Penabrak Tadi Membereskan Bukunya Berusaha Berdiri diatas Sepatu Rodanya.

"Siapa yg Nabrak Gue, Hah!" Katanya Kemudian.

Hermione Lalu Menoleh Kearahnya.

"Malfoy?"

"Oh, Rupanya Kau Mudblood Jelek, Kau Mengotori Bajuku!"

Hermione Hanya Terdiam Smbl Membereskan Bukunya.

* * *

"Oh Tidak! Kemana Buku itu ya?" Kata Hermoine Panik, Sembari Mengacak-acak Tumpukkan Bukunya.

"Ada Apa?" Tanya Harry Dr Sofa.

"Bukuku! Buku Bersampul Kulit Berwarna Coklat!" Hermione Terlihat Semakin Panik, Ia Kini Berusaha Mencarinya di Tumpukkan Buku Milik Ron.

"Hey! Santai!" Kata Ron Berusaha Menenangkan Hermione.

"Memangnya Itu Buku Apa sih?" Kata Ron Lagi Sambil Menuntun Hermione ke Sofa.

"Itu Buku Harianku"

"Eh! Jangan2….." Hermione Menyadari Sesuatu.

* * *

Sementara itu Di ruang Asrama Slytherin, Malfoy Duduk Di Sofanya sambil memeriksa beberapa Buku.

"Buku Ramuan, Cara Mudah Pelajari Transfigurasi Tingkat Atas, Seluk Beluk Herbatologi, Macam2 Mantra, dan.. Eh? Apa ini?" Malfoy Mengambil Buku Bersampul Kulit Coklat Itu. Di Sampulnya Tertulis:

"_My Diary, Hermoine Granger"_

"Oh, Punya MudBlood itu?" Saat Bermaksud Membuangnya, Tiba2 Niat Jahil Malfoy Muncul. Ia Terkekeh Sedikit Lalu Mulai Membaca Buku Diary Itu.

" _Dear Diary, Hari ini Kurasa Adalah Hari Paling Memalukan sekaligus Membanggakan di depan Ron dan Harry. Aku Bangga Karena Aku Berhasil Membuat PolyJuice! Yeay! Kami Akhirnya Melakukannya. Kau Tahu Diary? Rasa Polyjuice itu Sangat Memuakkan! Aku Hampir Saja Muntah! Tapi Bukan Hal Itu yg Membuatku Merasa Malu, Namun Karena Kesalahan Ku Mengambil Rambut Kucing Bukan Manusia! Perlahan2 Wajahku Berubah Jd kucing. Ugh! Namun, aku Bs Menghindar dengan mengatakan tdk ikut dlm Penyamaran, Namun Tetap saja Mereka Tahu…"_

Malfoy Tersenyum Penuh Kemenangan.

* * *

Esoknya, Semua Murid Asrama Hogwarts Berkumpul di Ruang Makan Untuk Makan Siang, Tidak Ketinggalan The Golden Trio. Mereka duduk Bersebelahan. Saat Masih Makan, Malfoy Berteriak dr Meja Sebelah.

"Hey Kalian! Ada yg Tau Minuman apa ini? Ya! Ini PolyJuice! Ramuan yg Bis Mengubahmu menjadi Mirip Seseorang Dalam Sekejap!"

Sesaat Kemudian Semua Murid Memperhatikan Draco dgn Seksama.

"Ada yg Mau Minum ini? Ohh, Mungkin MudBlood Jelek dr Gryfindor Itu Mau minum" Katanya Sambil Berjalan Ke Arah Hermione. Hermione hanya Menepis Tangan Malfoy.

"Ohh, Kau Tidak Mau? Kenapa, MudBlood? Rasanya Memuakkan? Atau… Karena Ka tdk Mau Berubah Lagi jd Kucing karena Salah Memasukkan Bahan?" Kata Malfoy Disusul Tawa Teman2nya. Sekarang Seisi Ruang Makan Penuh Dgn Tawa, Hermione dpt merasakan Pandangan Semua Orang padanya. Mukannya Merah Padam. Dgn Marah Ia Berdiri dan…

PLAKK

"Berhenti Mempermainkanku!" Ucapnya Smbl Berlari Keluar Ruangan.

Semua Hanya Terdiam.

"Sudahlah Hermione, Lupakan saja Dia" Hibur Harry, ia Merasa Kasihan Pada Hermione yg Kini Menangis Terrisak-isak di Sofa Kamar Asrama Gryfindor.

"Ta-Tapi Harry! Dia Memegang Buku Harianku! Tempat Seluruh Rahasiaku Ku Tuliskan! …"

Harry dan Ron Hanya Menatap Gadis Manis Itu sembari Sesekali Memberinya Tissue.

"Terima Kasih Kawan2, Tapi Aku Kira Aku Butuh Sedikit Privasi" Kata Hermione Sembari Berjalan Keluar.

* * *

Sementara Itu, Di Kamar Asrama Slytherin, Duduklah Seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Sial! Kenapa aku Merasa Sedikit Bersalah Kpd MudBlood itu? Kenapa Hal Ini Selalu Terjadi! Argggghh, Aku Sebal dgn Perasaan aneh ini" Katanya smbl Merebahkan diri di Sofa. Tanggannya Mulai Meraih Buku Ramuan di Meja. Dibukannya Buku itu dan Mulai dibacanya. Namun Pikirannya tidak jug abs Terlepas dr Hermione.

"Ah Sial! Sebaiknya aku Berjalan-jalan Saja." Kata Malfoy Akhirnya Smbl Membanting Buku itu.

Langkah Malfoy kini Membawanya Menuju ke atas Menara Jam. Ia Menaiki Tangga demi Tangga. Hingga Akhirnya Sampai di Atas dan Menemukan Seseorang di sana.

* * *

Hhohhohoho, Siapakah Yg Ditemukan Malfoy? Penasaran? Review Pleaseeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary

Pairing: DraMione

Disclaimer: Harry Potter By J.K Rowling. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Here comes the sequel. Chapter 2 is Updated! Ok, Sebelumnya thanks a lot buat yg udah mau baca dan nge-review fanfic jelek ini. NB: Lots of Typos and Draco Malfoy dan Snape OOC Parah mode ON dan Satu lagi, Setting Cerita diambil sebelum Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.

**The Diary**

Malfoy terdiam, berusaha mengenali sesosok wanita disana. Kakinya melangkah, mendekati wanita itu.

"Kenapa sih? Dia tuh selalu jahat sama aku. Memang kenapa kalau aku ini keturunan Muggle!" Isak wanita itu.

Malfoy terdiam. Ia kini tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita itu. Niatnya untuk mendekatinya jadi hilang, ia segera turun tangga dengan diam.

* * *

Suasana riuh sangat terasa ketika Malfoy berjalan melewati koridor asrama. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yg dipikirkannya, namun ia segera tersadar dr lamunannya.

"Malfoy, Bantu aku membereskan bekas alat-alat praktek ramuan" Perintah Professor Snape dr arah Lorong.

Segera Malfoy mendekati Guru Favoritnya itu dan bergegas membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya, Namun ia terlihat galau.

Professor Snape sepertinya mengetahui itu.

"Ada apa?" Katanya sembari memasukkan gelas-gelas.

"Ah.., Tidak Professor" Kata Malfoy lemah.

Professor Snape hanya bergumam sedikit lalu melanjutkan kerjanya.

Hening

"Em, Professor?" Malfoy Mulai berbicara.

"Hm.." Balasnya terus mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Professor tau sesuatu tentang… Em.. Cinta?" Kata Malfoy ragu-ragu.

Professor itu menghentikkan kegiatannya mengelap gelas-gelas percobaan dan terdiam sejenak.

"Itu hanya akan menggangu-mu Malfoy, Lupakkan saja soal Cinta itu. Ketika kau mulai merasakan hal itu, kau bisa jadi aneh, Kau tahu itu?" katanya kemudian.

"Merasakan?" Kata MalfoyLagi.

"Yah, Biasalah, Getaran-getaran tidak jelas itu." Kata Professor Snape Kembali melanjutkan Kerjanya.

Malfoy hanya terdiam.

Apakah ini "Cinta", Gumam Malfoy. Ia terus berjalan smbl melamun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana langkahnya akan membawanya. Ia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan.

"Hei Malfoy!"

Malfoy terdiam lalu menoleh. Tepat saat itu, dilihatnya Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley sudah berada di depan matanya, mengacungkan tongkat mereka.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" Malfoy yang dikepung tidak bs bergerak.

"Kembalikan buku Diary Hermione" Kata Harry Tegas.

"Huh, Buat apa aku menuruti kata-kata orang sepertimu" Malfoy berkata Sinis.

"Kau benar-benar!" Hampir saja Ron melayangkan sebuah Mantra, Harry Mencegahnya.

"Jangan dulu"

Malfoy hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah! Berikan saja" Harry mulai bebicara lagi.

Namun Malfoy hanya diam. Tepat saat itu, Professor Snape sedang lewat.

"Hey!" Teriaknya. Ron dan Harry yg Kaget langsung berlari menuju koridor.

Malfoy hanya terdenyum sambil mengucapkan Terima kasih pada Professor itu.

* * *

"Maafkan Kami Hermione" Kata Ron dan Harry sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kurasa dia semakin sedih" Bisik Ron

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu" balas Harry

* * *

"Sial! Memang apa yg dikatakan Professor Snape itu benar, Soal getaran-getaran aneh itu. Argh, Kenapa jadi begini sih!" Malfoy Mulai berteriak pada dirinya sendiri sambil merebahkan dirinya ke atas Kasur.

Ia menutupi seluruh mukannya dengan Bantal. Namun, ia segera melempar bantal itu ke dinding.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Katanya, lalu berjalan menuju meja. Ia lalu mengambil Buku diary milik Hermione, Gadis yg selalu ada di dalam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini dan mungkin ia cintai. Tangan besar Malfoy perlahan-lahan mulai membalik halaman-halaman buku itu. Dengan diam ia Membaca, sesekali tertawa akan apa yg tertulis di buku itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai di halaman dimana Hermione berhenti menulis. Dibacanya perlahan-lahan tulisan manis itu.

" _Dear Diary, Setelah bertahun-tahun aku bersekolah di Hogwarts ini, setelah menjalani segala tantangan dan rintangan yg berat,_ _juga persahabatan mendalam antara aku, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Aku Akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang sesial di hatiku ini. Bukan Harry maupun Ron. Ya, 'Dia' Bukannya seorang yg dekat dengan ku selama ini. Yah.., sebenarnya seseorang yg selama ini begitu kubenci…"_

Malfoy berhenti di kata _"Kubenci" _ .

"Yg si Mudblood itu benci?" Malfoy mulai takut, seandai-andainya itu adalah dirinya. Yah, walaupun ia telah menyadari ada "sesuatu" yg ia rasakan terhadap Hermione, namun tetap saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, ia melanjutkan membaca.

"…_Ya, yg sangat kubenci. Biar kumulai, Ia adalah seorang yg sombong, kejam tukang ejek dan segala hal buruk lainnya. Ia suka menganggu kami, Ron, Harry dan aku sendiri tentu saja, setiap kami berpapasan dengannya. Kami memang sering bertemu, namun hati kami tidak. Entah mengapa kurasa dia membenci ku. Sangat malahan. Well, awalnya aku juga sih, namun lama-kelaman aku menyadarinya, sesuatu yg tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Menurutku dia sangat manis kok. Dia cukup tampan juga lumayan cerdas. Namun, yah begitulah.. Kami tidak pernah. Ron dan Harry membencinya. Terutama mungkin Ron, yg di Tahun ke 2 disini ia pernah salah merapalkan mantra kearahnya, lalu malah berbalik kearahnya. Dia hanya tertawa bersama teman-temannya…"_

"Tu-tunggu, Kayaknya aku pernah tau, deh, kejadian kayak gini" Malfoy mulai berfikir, dan itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa yg dimaksud disini adalah Dirinya.

"…_Memang Lucu sekali Wajah Ron saat itu, namun, yah apa boleh buat, kasihan sekali dia jadinya. Kurasa saat itu aku masih membencinya. Well, dia memang agak kurang ajar kepada kami, seolah kami tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Namun, itulah dia, dan aku menyukainya apa adanya. Tidak peduli seberapa kasarnya dia, seberapa jahatnya dia namun, aku akan selalu menyukainya. Well, Diary, jd apakah kau sudah tau siapakah 'Dia' Itu? Hmmm? Mungkin kau akan bingung, karena aku sendiri juga bingun. Baiklah, akan Kuberitahu 'Dia' sebenarnya adalah…"_

Malfoy berhenti membaca lagi, ia sangat takut untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya, halaman diaman jawaban tentang 'Dia' tertulis. Ia Takut, seandainya yg tertulis disana bukan dia, apakah dirinya akan sakit hati? Apakah dirinya akan melupakan perasaan aneh nya itu? Namun seandainya yg tertulis di buku itu adalah dirinya apakah ia akan menerimanya? Apakah dirinya akan merasa tenang bersama Hermione? Apakah dia akan bilang bahwa perasaannya mereka adalah sama?

Dengan Bingung Malfoy berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir untuk memantapkan pilihannya.

Akhirnya dengan Mantap Malfoy membuka halaman selanjutnya.

* * *

"Hermione, Saatnya makan Malam, ayo ke ruang Makan" Ajak Ron.

Hermione hanya menganguk pelan.

"Sudahlah Hermione, nanti kita coba ambil lagi bukunya. Gara-gara Professor Snape sih!" Kata Harry sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hermione.

"Terima Kasih Teman-teman" Katanya lemah sambil tersenyun tipis.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan bersana kedua sahabatnya meuju Ruang makan. Susana Riuh menyambut mereka sesampainnya mereka di ruang makan. Harry, Ron dan Hermione segera menempati tempat duduk mereka dan mulau berbincang satu sama lain. Setelah dirasa sudah banyak murid yg Terkumpul, Professor Dumbledore mulai berbicara.

"Diam Semua"

Suaranya-nya yang lantang membuat semua anak terdiam.

"Baiklah, mengingat Sudah hamper Wktunya OWL, Kalian, Para Siswa yg…"

Selagi Professor melakukan Pidato sebelum makannya, Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Ucap Malfoy Santai lalu berjalan kea rah mejanya.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Kita Baru saja memulai. Baiklah, berhubungan dengan OWL maka para murid diharapkan untuk Semakin rajin dalam belajar dan…"

"Malfoy kenapa telat?" Tanya Hermione mengabaikan Suara Professor Dumbledore.

"Mana aku tahu, memang aku ibunya" Kata Ron.

Harry dan Ron lalu tertawa berbisik.

"Serius nih, Hah." Kata Hermione sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai makan" Kata Professor Dumbledore akhirnya, membuat semua murid langsung menyerbu makannan yg ada di depan mata mereka.

Hermione tidak begitu bernafsu untuk makan. Ia hanya mengambil sedikit Roti. Begitu juga dengan Malfoy yang hanya mengambil sebutir apel di mejanya.

* * *

"Jadi, kau sepakat mengajari ku tentang Transfugurasi hari senin, kan?" Kata Ron sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ya, tapi yg serius ya" kata Hermione pendek.

"Kalau gitu, kau ada waktu selasanya? Tolong aku di kelas ramuan" Harry Juga tidak ketinggalan.

"Ya, boleh-boleh kok" Kata Hermione lagi.

Ketika mereka berjalan..

"Hei Granger!"

Hermione menoleh. Tampak 2 orang murid dari asrama Slytherin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya lembut.

"kau ditunggu Malfoy di.." mereka mendekat smbl membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ingat, jangan kasih tau dua org pengecut lainnya ini" kata mereka menunjuk Harry dan Ron.

Ron sudah mengangkat tongkatnya namun Hermione menghentikannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku mau pergi dulu" Kata Hermione sambil berlalu.

Harry dan Ron hanya Terdiam.

Hermione berjalan dengan pelan menujuv tempat yg mereka sebutkan. Ia lalu melihat Malfoy sedang berdiri di sana, membelakanginya.

"Malfoy? Kau memanggilju?" Kata Hermione Pelan.

Malfoy menoleh sambil melemparkan buku Diary Milik Hermione ke arahnya. Hermione mengambil Buku itu.

"kau sudah baca kan? Sekarang apa maumu? Marah kepada ku karena tulisan di akhir Diary itu? Silahkan lakukan apa saja padaku! " Teriak Hermione Smbl memejamkan matanya, menunggu tamparan Malfoy yg dipikirnya Marah.

Dengan perlahan Malfoy lalu mendekati Hermione.

"Aku boleh melakukan apa saja kan" Kata Malfoy pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti pipi Hermione mulai dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. Tentu sakit bukan, dibenci oleh seseorang.

Malfoy tidak memperdulikan air mata itu, kini wajahnya hanya 1 senti lagi dr wajah Hermione. Hermione mulai tegang, ia dapat merasakan nafas Malfoy yang berbau buah apel itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia mulai bersiap untuk menerima bila seandainya Malfoy akan menamparnya, namun, perlahan-lahan ia merasakan sesuatu yg aneh di bibirnya. Sesuatu yg lembut dan basan, ia mulai merasakan rasa dari buah apel di bibirnya. Moment itu sangat singkat sehingga ia sendiri menjadi bingung dan segera membuka matanya.

"Ka-kau…." Katanya Tegang, sambil menatap Malfoy yg berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Apa? Kau yang bilang boleh melakukan apa saja" Malfoy menjawab dengan wajah merah.

Hermione menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan heran.

"Ku-kupikir, kau…" Katanya terbata-bata.

"Membencimu kan? Huh, itu dulu tau. Sekarang tidak" Kata Malfoy sambil memeluk Hermione,

"Malfoy, Kau.."

"Mencintaimu"

Hermione tersenyum senang dan menjawab

"Aku juga"

* * *

SELESAI! Bravo-bravo *Autis*

Makasih semua atas dukungan kaliaaaannn, Maaf kalo Chapter ini kepanjangan ya.. Tee hee :D.

By the way, Draco sangat OOc sekaleeeee, aku sampe bingung dehhh.

Review Pleaseeeee!


End file.
